cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Black/White
Black/White is a Canadian CAW professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in Dream Match Wrestling (DMW) on the original brand & Original Wrestling Federation (OWF). He was best known for being in Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XcW) where he became the last XcW Undisputed Champion. He is a one-time world champion in CAW being the last XcW Undisputed Champion. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2007 - 2009) 'Debut/XcW Undisputed Champion' Black/White made his XCW (& CAW) debut at XCW All-Star Royale in a 30 man royal rumble match for the vacent XCW Undisputed title as entrent 27. He would eliminate Xcal, Prototype & ulitimely the former champion Jimmy Nicmeri to win the match and win his first championship in CAW, the XCW Undisputed Championship. Black/White retain the title in his first title defence on the first XCW Burn show of Season 4 against Drake Hollow. XCW would go into a haitus for the rest of 2007 & 2008 soon after. XCW returned in June 2009 with a event called XCW Pandemonium in which Black/White defended the XCW Undisputed title against the former champion Jimmy Nicmeri in a ladder match. Black/White retain the title against Nicmeri after some help from Adam Montana (who was later revealed as the new GM of XCW Burn). On the 2nd XCW Burn show of season 5, Black/White defended the XCW Undisputed title against JT Star which ended in a time limit draw. Upset that he was close of winning the title, JT Star attacked Black/White and left him a bloody mess. On the 3rd XCW Burn show of season 5, JT Star was put in a match made by Burn GM Adam Montana in a gauntlet style match in which if JT defeats all 3 opponents within 15 minutes, he would face Black/White for the XCW title again at XCW Checkmate but if he doesn't, then Black/White will get to pick an oppenent at Checkmate. JT defeated Jucy Daniel, then former XCW Undisputed Champion Titan but time ran out when he almost beat the monstarus Bones. After the match, Black/White came out and decided that dispite JT not winning the gauntlet match, Black/White chose JT Star because of what JT did to Black/White on Burn show 2 and to shut him up. After XCW Burn show 3, XCW would go into it's 2nd & current haitus with doubt of it coming back. Dream Match Wrestling (2010) 'Debut/Feud with Shadowstarr' Black/White made his suprise DMW debut on DMW BurnOut show 30 in a 4 man gaunlet match with the winner facing Shadowstarr for the PWH World title at CAW Destruction Derby II. Black/White defeated The Blood to win the match to face SS for the PWH title at CAWDDII. Later on in the show after Shadowstarr retain the PWH World title against Jack Jeckel (Who made a suprise apperince to awnser Shadowstarr's challenge), Black/White came to the ring to go face to face with Shadowstarr before Shadowstarr left the ring. At CAWDDII, Black/White and Shadowstarr went to a time limit draw just when Black/White was about to win the match & the PWH title. People who have watched the event said that it was one of the best matches on the card. Weeks later, it was announced that a rematch between Black/White & Shadowstarr has been set to take place at DMW Enter Hell. On DMW BurnOut show 31, Black/White defeated James Dark in a non-title match when Jimmy Nicmeri distracted Dark for Black/White to recover & pin James with a Crucifix pin. Original Wrestling Federation (2010) Black/White made his debut in OWF on OWF Reborn episode 2 of Season 5 in May 2010 defeating Lloyd Rhodes. In the main event of OWF Ignorance episode 3 of Season 5, He defeated OWF owner Normster with the Total Eclipce. At Summer Slamboree 5, he would have his second defeat ever at the hands of Arcan in a #1 Contendership for the OWF All-Pride Championship. Other League & Multi-League event appearances Big Sky Productions Black/White made a special appearance on BSP short IV were he suffered his first lost in his CAW career against "The Bull" Brian James. CAW World Cup 2010 Black/White teamed with OWF's Chris Chambers & BSP's JT Star (Malaphesto) to represent Team Canada in the 2010 CAW World Cup tournament. They lost to Team USA (Brian James, Piro McIzzy & Jimmy Nicmeri) in the opening. Championships and Accomplishments *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' **XcW Undisputed Championship (1 time, final) Finishers & Sigturane Move(s) *'Finishing Moves' **''Ying/Yang'' - (Suplex/Brainbuster combo) **''Total Eclipce'' (Bam Bam Splash) **''Mixing It Up/Colorless Tyhoon'' (Flying Spinning Elbow) Entrance Themes "Black and White" by Static X (2007 - current) Rivals Shadowstarr JT Star/Malaphesto "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri Category:DMW Category:OWF Category:CAW